Stories/Jewel vs. Darcy
Jewel Johnson meets her match, Darcy Hopkins, who threatens to destroy her since the former is better than her. However, Jewel won't back down. Cast *Jewel Johnson *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin *Victori-A *Darcy Hopkins *Firepede *Bomber Drone *Veronica Plot not the best day in Echo Creek, but overall alright. It's fairly cloudy, but not anything too bad. We can see Jewel's laboratory. :Jewel: her newspaper Okay... Mmm-hmm. newspaper Oh yeah, I forgot to check on Victori-A. goes downstairs to see Victori-A. :Jewel: How much are you used to your new form? :Victori-A: Pretty good, but I'm a bit scared to fight villains. out to reveal the rest of Victori-A's new mobile form; Benjamin walks by, but quickly notices Victori-A. He drops his jaw to the floor in shock, then picks it back up. :Jewel: It's pretty surprising, right Benjamin? chirps; meanwhile, another scientist is approaching Jewel's laboratory. :???: Ah, isn't this my enemy's laboratory? Dr. Darcy will see you soon... laughs, as a fiery creature crawls next to her and a drone flies above the scientist; back to Jewel, she's hanging out with Mr. Gossamer. :Jewel: Ah, isn't great to have this laboratory? When I was a child, I wanted to be a scientist when I grew up, bt during when I was a teenager, I had an enemy named Darcy Hopkins. Even though I tried to avoid her, she still did bully me at times. Eventually, when I had to go to science school, she heard, and decided to follow me there, where we both slowly turned into scientists. And this is what I am now! I have a nice big laboratory, at Mr. Gossamer you, Benjamin, Victori-A, a husband...how much amazing can this get? Gossamer nods; just then, everyone currently in the laboratory hears a loud noise: Benjamin and Victori-A come upstairs, confused. :Jewel: Wha-?! After Jacqueline tried to kill me? :Victori-A: Who's Jacqueline? :Jewel: Oh, earlier, she pounced on me and tied me to a chair, when Corolla Amethyst came along and beated the stuffing out of Jacqueline and those crabs. Honest. :Victori-A: Whew, I'm glad Corolla saved you. hears another loud noise. :Jewel: ...Again?! goes outside, and sees a drone dropping bombs on the roof. She then quickly shoots a laser at it, nearly destroying it. :Drone: Ugh. Mission failed. drone flies away; Jewel goes back inside. :Jewel: It was just a little drone. :Victori-A: WHEW! :Jewel: Here, Benjamin, I have an idea. Since things might get a bit dangerous soon, I can give you a potion that can permanently make you stronger, faster and larger, but not TOO large. suddenly feels worried and hugs himself. :Jewel: Aww...don't worry! I know you feel like that, but trust me, as soon as you drink that potion, you'll feel better than ever! chirps nervously as Jewel hurries downstairs to grab the potion, who soon comes back up. :Jewel: Okay, here it is. sniffs the potion. :Jewel: Yeah, yeah, this shouldn't be bad! eventually has no choice but to drink some of the potion, in which the latter's effects soon begin to kick in. :Victori-A: Does it come with any downsides? :Jewel: I looked, and the only downside is that you cannot return to your previous form. But don't worry everyone, I'll put this back afterwards. Jewel goes to place the potion on the counter, Benjamin has finished his transformation. :Jewel: Say, Benjamin, you're looking a lot bigger now! looks at his body. :Jewel: What, you miss your old self? Don't worry; if you want to change back, I also have a potion that can revert the effects. shakes his head. :Jewel: Okay then, I'm fine with that. Just get me whenever you feel like it. nods; another noise, which sounds like lasers hitting the door. :Jewel: sarcastically Who's there? opens the door and she sees her foe in the distance. :Jewel: Is that...DARCY?! and Victori-A come up to Jewel and see Darcy too. :Victori-A: ...Is that who you are talking about? :Jewel: Yeah. :Victori-A: Oh no. :Jewel: We get it - it's pretty bad, but we can't back down depending on what's going to happen. :Victori-A: Yeah! chirps. :Jewel: Let's go. trio go to confront Darcy. :Darcy: Ah, you're here. I'm going to get revenge on you for the fact that you're always better than me, and I want to become the best scientist around! :Jewel: Sorry, you're not getting that role. If it weren't for your behavior, you could've been better, plus if I were you, I wouldn't take revenge. :Darcy: Whatever. and the fiery creature are hissing at each other. :Jewel: It's best to leave right now, since I've been recently thinking about creating more creatures like Benjamin. And superheroes. :Darcy: Nah, I'm not doing so. shoots another laser at the entrance to Jewel's laboratory, knocking the door down. :Jewel: Y'know what, screw it. Let's go! and Victori-A begin fighting Darcy as Benjamin takes on the fiery creature. :Jewel: You're going down now! lasers at Darcy :Darcy: Not at this point! iceballs at Jewel spits small spiky pods at the fiery creature like a gun; Victori-A also shoots lasers at Darcy. :Darcy: C'mon, go down...! defeats the fiery creature. :Darcy: No! Firepede! at Jewel Ugh! lasers and iceballs, then punches with two robotic arms that have boxing gloves; Jewel dodges :Jewel: Yeah, yeah. Not bad. You'll probably have to try better, which is what you're failing at. many lasers at Darcy and Darcy continue to fight each over, until the latter is suddenly slashed by a horn. :Jewel: ...Veronica? :Veronica: Yep, that's me! I saw you were in danger and decided to come over and destroy...whoever this scientist is. slashes Darcy more, then allows Jewel to shoot lasers again. :Jewel: Wasn't expecting you to come, but I'm cool with that. :Darcy: Ugh! You bug! big fly swatter arm appears from Darcy's "backpack" and tries to swat Veronica, who quickly dodges thanks to her agility. :Veronica: Small flies are slow, while big flies are speedy! Well, I'm a huamn that's like a beetle. and Victori-A preform a combo on Darcy while she's distracted, severely injuring her. :Darcy: AGH! Alright, eat this! shoots many lasers and iceballs at Jewel - who dodges, Benjamin and Victori-A - who both struggle and are closer to knockout. Then Darcy shoots many iceballs at Veronica, who dodges as well. :Jewel: Benjamin! Victori-A! You okay? :Victori-A: Yeah. chirps :Jewel: Let's all do a combo so that we can defeat my rival fast! :Darcy: OH, NOT THIS TIME! prepares to counter the upcoming combo; Benjamin chirps in agreement. :Victori-A: Okay! :Veronica: Let's go! four preform a big combo on Darcy, who attempts to counter it by unleashing most of her arms at once. This fails, and Darcy is defeated. :Jewel: WOO! chirps in joy as Jewel, Victori-A and Veronica cheer; Darcy flees along with Firepede :Veronica: Alright! :Jewel: Well, we sure did it, boys. :Veronica: Yeah, and I've got to go now. It was nice helping you guys. Bye! away back to Richard's :Jewel: Bye. our trio watch Veronica fly away, Mr. Gossamer comes outside. :Jewel: Whoa, hey Mr. Gossamer! You trying to get us inside now? Gossamer shakes his head as if he was saying "No." :Victori-A: I'm pretty sure he was gonna check on us. Gossamer nods. :Jewel: Huh. to Benjamin and Victori-A ...Should we go inside now? and Victori-A nod in agreement. Alrighty. and her friends go back inside the laboratory. :Jewel: Oh man, I could've told Veronica about how the others are doing, but...I guess it's too late now. Gossamer gets an idea and decides to start a video chat with Veronica. :Jewel: Oh! That's what I wasn't expecting! laughs (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories